


X’Mas in the End

by Caseywho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caseywho/pseuds/Caseywho
Summary: 末日将至，许你火树银花不夜天。
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 14





	X’Mas in the End

*  
人类基因改造计划秘密实行的第186天，病毒爆发；  
次日，帝国直属第一分队825，从首都南下寻找在暴乱中失踪的基因抗体初样；  
人类为了寻求永生探索生命的尽头，付出了难以预估的惨痛代价；

*  
1.

12月25日，圣诞节，执行任务的第167天，与总部失联的第31天。

李东赫醒来的时候天还是暗的，他睡的不错，大概是因为睡前难得的洗了个热水澡，精神放松一夜无梦。

他迅速洗漱完毕蹬上军靴的时候脖子上的军牌还温热着，南方的12月末的清晨气温也不高，他穿着队里统一的黑色短袖刚推开门便被风吹的打了个喷嚏。

门刚推到一半便突然遇到了阻力，有一只手伸出来搭住了门边，军人的敏锐让李东赫条件反射地迅速出击按住那只手腕。

“诶诶诶，是我是我。”几乎是被李东赫从门后拽出来的李帝努迅速求饶挣脱，并且将双手背到身后撤退半步。

“你有毛病啊，大早上杵在这儿。”  
被火气喷了一脸的李帝努有点尴尬地笑了下，“早…你今天醒的挺早啊，平常你都天亮了才出来。”

李东赫没好气地哼了一声，转身进屋拿外套，边穿边回头望了眼门口。走廊的白炽灯勾勒出李帝努笔挺的身姿，面容藏在阴影里，下颌角越发分明，胸前的军牌的金属光泽和自己的一样。

“找我有事儿？”  
他穿好衣服反手带上门随口问道。  
“啊……恩。”李帝努跟着他往外走，“吃早饭吗？”  
“压缩饼干泡水吗？我能打个报告烧壶热水吗，凉水喝的我都塞牙。”  
“不是不是，今天可以吃点好的！”李帝努连忙摇头，“昨天我和辰乐去搜了圈物资，你猜我们发现了什么？”  
李东赫向他投以询问的目光，等待下文。  
“一家超市！之前整个被埋在废墟里了，这不刚好前几天又开火了，把大块的废墟打碎了——”李帝努突然噤声，瞟了眼李东赫的脸色，见无大碍松口气再想接着说话便被打断了。

“你兜里揣着什么呢？”李东赫突然歪过头看向他，目光里玩味十足。  
李帝努张了张嘴，故作坦然地轻咳几声：“没什么。”  
“周一是奶片，周二是维生素冲剂，让我猜猜今天是什么——”

“…巧克力。”李帝努听不下去了，撇过头避开视线，左手从兜里掏出一小块巧克力塞到李东赫手里，“超市物资很多，发给民众以后还剩不少，我就给你拿了一块——马克哥知道的，我打了报告。”

李东赫看着手里这块金箔纸包裹着的巧克力，捏在手里还有点泛软，也不知道在兜里捂了多久。

“你是不是把我当女孩哄呢？”

闻声李帝努猛地睁大眼睛，慌慌张张开口：“没有没有——”

“你要是为了前两天咱俩打架那事儿，没必要这样，你也没错是我发疯了。”李东赫在手里掂了掂巧克力，“前几次东西我也没动在屋里抽屉里回头你拿走，队友之间不讲究这个。”

说完，他把巧克力扔回李帝努怀里，双手插回口袋，在晨光中眯了眯眼睛，像只慵懒的大猫。

“你要是为了别的，那可得把话说清，咱们军人——”

“…东赫。”李帝努无可奈何地看着他，耳尖泛红，抿紧嘴角千言万语汇成一小声叹气。

“干嘛。”李东赫好整以暇地看着他，“这位同志有什么异议吗？”

李帝努没应，只是把巧克力塞回李东赫的口袋里。

“今天不是哄你。”他迟疑了一下，“之前也不是哄你。”

李帝努常年淡泊从容的脸上浮现出一种名为羞涩的情绪，他不自在地摸了摸鼻子，但依然认真地看着李东赫。

“圣诞快乐。”

2.

时间临近早上十点，临时基地开始热闹起来，民众陆续醒来开始新的一天。大多数人都因为圣诞的到来而感到开心，尤其还收到了糖果饼干等新鲜物资，也算是消散了一些恐惧和不安的氛围。

“这真的是我这辈子过的最寒酸的一个圣诞。”钟辰乐坐在台阶上，粗鲁地扯开棒棒糖的包装塞进嘴里，“只有一只棒棒糖。”

“你这辈子也没多久，是不是最惨的可不好说。”李东赫站在一边取下腰间的手枪，确认一下携带的子弹数，枪体上有很多粗糙的痕迹，他简单擦拭后再别回后腰，无意间碰到了腰窝附近的伤，让他皱了下眉。用手指轻轻按下还会感到疼，应该是淤青未散。

从接到任务开始，他身上大大小小的伤口已经数不清了，对疼痛的习惯程度越高，他离死亡越近——更何况死亡从来不遥远，至少在当下，生存俨然成为一种奢望。

病毒爆发的时候，没有人想到末世来临的如此轻易，从欣欣向荣到摧枯拉朽，仅是百天而已。数以万计的人类在这场灾难里永远的消失了，成为变异物种的食物，或成为他们。

这是一场真正的灾难，李东赫从未有过如此深刻的认知。

“哥！哥！”坐在台阶上的钟辰乐突然高八度地喊了几声，才让李东赫回过神，顺着声音回头。“想什么呢？叫你好几声都不答应。”  
“在想如何用剩下的35发子弹尽可能多的干掉丧尸。”李东赫把手从枪上移开，眯着眼睛看着晴朗的天空。

“我就剩24发了。”钟辰乐也检查了一下叹气道，“离弹尽粮绝一步之遥。”  
“瞎说，圣诞节会不会说点好的。”李东赫拍了一下钟辰乐的脑袋，“走吧，去仁俊那边看看，没事儿咱们仨还能斗个地主。”

最后钟辰乐半路被朴志晟截走去修通讯，落单的李东赫一个人慢悠悠地在基地里转悠，没找到黄仁俊倒是又和李帝努打了个照面。

“你干嘛呢。”李东赫大喇喇地走过去，弯下腰探着头凑过去，“新车？你上哪儿抢的？”

“不是抢，是日常刷本刷到了资源。”李帝努把扳子扔到地上，“诶你把那个钢管钳递给我。”

“这几天还会碰到那些丑八怪吗？”李东赫递完工具靠着车，看李帝努蹲在地上操作。

“基本上碰不到了，C区做了清洗。那天——恩，那波丧尸潮基本上是全部了。”

“幸存者呢，还有吗？”

“…暂时没有新发现。”

这句话以后两个人的情绪都不太高，随着南下他们每次搜寻到的幸存者越来越少，种种迹象都在表明未来的某天也许再也找不到任何幸存者，虽然没有人愿意这么想。

李东赫摸着口袋掏出烟盒，轻轻敲出一支烟，抬脚踢了踢李帝努：“借个火。”

“没有。”李帝努看了他一眼，“你少抽点…伤还没好利索呢。”

“那怪我吗？”

这下李帝努又再次陷入了自我尴尬里，拧着螺丝的手一滑差点给自己闪个跟头。

“我来吧。”  
还在和螺丝作斗争的李帝努闻声抬头，一脸懵的有点像只呆头鹅。

李东赫轻笑着蹲下拿过工具拧好螺丝后，把叼着的烟别到李帝努耳后，半惋惜半玩笑地说：“李帝努你真是个傻子。”

3.

“你坐过来点，我看看你的伤。”李帝努终于修好了车，把手套扔到地上，随后拍了拍李东赫的膝盖，见对方没动自己便蹭过去，撩起短袖下摆一眼就看见腰侧后方的一大片淤青。

“行了没事，刚进队里的时候伤的比这个重多了。”李东赫有点不好意思，把衣服按下去，“我也没手下留情，咱俩扯平。”

但坦白讲确实是李东赫伤的比较严重，他真的不擅长近距离格斗，虽然李帝努也没有下狠手，但出于本能的反击也让他吃了不少苦头。黄仁俊处理伤口的时候，一边觉得李帝努不愧是单兵作战能力顶尖，一边又觉得李东赫发起疯来也真的敢用鸡蛋砸石头。

“我当时…”  
“我理解的。”李帝努打断对方，后脑勺轻轻磕在车门上，抬头望着远方，“小柯是个很不一样的小孩，我第一眼就感觉到了。”  
李东赫颇感意外地看了眼他，抿了抿嘴没出声。

小柯是一个很特别的幸存者，十五岁，健谈、温和、超越年龄的平静。

那天825分队刚进入A城，率先前往避难所查看是否还有幸存者，但比较不幸运的是A城一共三个避难所，两个已经被丧尸群入侵了。他们清理了一下现场做好记录，打算快速前往第三个避难所。

小柯就是在这时候出现的。  
横冲直撞地突然出现在车前，要不是罗渽民反应够快及时踩了刹车，这个单薄的小男孩绝对被撞飞。副驾驶上李东赫捂着撞在窗户上的头，伴随着队友们的素质十八连下了车，站在他的面前。

男孩没被感染，是从避难所逃脱出来的幸存者之一。

“我已经两天都没有找到什么能吃的东西，好几个人都扛不住了——”小柯喝了口水，声音有点沙哑，“大家是因为信任我才从避难所里跑出来的，可是我其实什么也做不了…我连自己都保护不了。”

“但还好，还好遇到你们，我…太高兴了。”

这是太让人意外的反应了，以至于李东赫当下直接愣住了。  
没有因为灾难而抱怨没有因为孤立无援而崩溃，在这样一个灰败的现实里，仍然有着一颗温柔鲜活的心。

“辛苦你了。”李东赫抬手捏了捏男孩的肩膀，又冲他安抚性地笑了下。“相信我，大家都会得救的。”

男孩终于露出安心的笑容，也收获了一个温暖的拥抱。

晚上小柯睡不着就跑来和值夜班的队员们聊天。少年对军人的一切都很好奇，摸一摸军牌又戳一戳腰间的配枪，说等一切好起来自己也要去读军校。东扯西扯直到午夜小柯才枕着李东赫的大腿沉沉地睡去。

当时的李东赫是无论如何也想不到，这个对未来对生活充满希望的少年的生命已经进入了倒计时。

次日在对幸存者进行转移的途中遭遇丧尸，等暂时性压退尸潮后，李东赫这才发现男孩的右臂有一道新鲜的伤口，边缘处已经泛黑。

“哥哥，你别难过。”小柯脸色开始灰白，但却还是勉强地笑着，“大家都得救了。”  
李东赫几乎失语，他看向闻讯而来的黄仁俊，这位医学天才也只是红了眼眶，轻轻摇了摇头。其实所有人都知道，这场灾难之所以至今未平，是因为人类尚未寻到通往新生的那把钥匙。

“…小柯，我们很抱歉。”李帝努艰难地开口，“丧尸化只是时间问题，所以——”他把上膛的手枪和锋利的匕首放到小柯眼前，“真的对不起。”

小柯的眼眶一下子红了，眼泪突然奔涌出来，李东赫伸手就要把手枪和匕首抢走，但被李帝努拦下。

“李帝努！”  
“李东赫！你清醒一点！”  
他们两个人像是两头厮杀红了眼的野兽一样僵持不下。周围陷入了寂静，没有人敢出声，大家都静默着听着时间流逝的声音。

“再见了，哥哥。”  
不久前为了生冲到车前年轻男孩，这回为了更多人的生而从车上跳了下去，带着在混乱中仍有着蓬勃的朝气，转眼就被卷入身后的丧尸潮中不复存在。

小柯最终为他的善良、他的温柔、他的勇敢献出了自己的生命。  
那个被救上车的小女孩终于回过神来，发出了类似悲鸣的哭声，久久萦绕在灰暗的空中。

4.

后来发生的事情李东赫不愿回想，也想不起来。他好像陷入了一场空白，等他有记忆的时候，就是他回身揍了李帝努一拳。耳边有很多人的声音，李帝努的眼神很悲伤，最后他是被黄仁俊和罗渽民按在地上，视线变得模糊，他知道那是泪水。

如果他打光最后的35发子弹，他就可以快点摆脱丧尸，他就有机会去救小女孩，也许小柯——李东赫在内心里做过无数次假设，在无数次的自我折磨下，伤疤和着血和泪生长。

“他本应该活下去的…至少他应该活到今天的，他说他想过圣诞节的。”李东赫有些痛苦地将头埋进膝盖，“我和他说，大家都会得救的，但只有他——唯独丢下了他。”

从成为特种兵那天至今，经历过的生死不算少数，他也从梦到漫天血迹而惊醒的少年蜕变为看淡生死的男人。人这一生或长或短，或精彩或颓败，在死亡前没有值不值得，因为倒计时归零了，时间到了。

但他对生命怀有多少敬畏，就有多无法看淡生死。

“小柯是太善良的孩子，但这个世界对于善良的人总是很残忍。”李帝努握住他冰凉的手指裹进自己的掌心，“我知道你在恨…恨那些为了不死而搞出病毒的人，恨无能为力的自己，恨上天。”

“如果恨能让你不那么绝望，能好受一点的话，我希望你也恨我。”

“是我先放弃了小柯，是我让他知道没有人能救他，是我摧毁了他最后一丝希望——也是我逼他做出选择。”李帝努的声音依旧又轻又温柔，“我希望你这么想，东赫。”

上天对凡人之躯是严苛的，在灾难前脆弱的不堪一击的肉体，感知到的却是超越肉体疼痛千倍万倍更复杂更多维的情绪。没有人知道这场灾难会不会结束，上天还会不会眷顾人类，生命的脆弱超越了想象，于任何人来说这趟征程注定悲壮。

“其实我在深夜惊醒过很多次，睡不着的时候我就会跑出去透透气…或者去看看你，当然再不吵醒你的前提下。”李帝努轻声道，“我知道你的痛苦，因为我也一样。”

李东赫哑然，良久的沉默后，是一声轻不可闻的叹息。

“你还记得当初你问我为什么来825吗？”李帝努并不在意，硬朗的面部线条却变得柔和，似乎将午后那点阳光揉了进去。

“想拥有力量成为强者，可以保护很多人，万一哪天老天开眼就让我成为超级英雄呢。””他自顾自地说下去，眼底像是翻涌着海浪，“你还笑我幼稚来着。”

是很久之前的事了，他们都很年轻，尚未经历任何天灾人祸，热血冲动一身本领，天不怕地不怕，带着蓬勃的朝气和对未来的无限向往。

无知者无畏使然，他要求自己一定要活的很坚强，要做正确的选择成为一个更有用的好人。

但这世上并无永恒的正确和错误，也没有绝对的好和坏。因为想守护某些东西，好人变坏人，坏人变好人，活在这个世界里大家皆凡人，连天使都会犯错。

如今身处可怖的灾难当中，在生死起伏下每每看着李东赫的时候，他感受到一个与自己本无关的灵魂渐渐落进怀里——他发现原来情绪都有理可循，正确也不是绝对的，他依旧想保护更多的人，但最想保护的只是那个人罢了。

“我现在偶尔会想，如果我真的成为超级英雄就好了，但我知道我做不成了。”他将视线落下来轻轻地拂过李东赫面容，“我的心里已经装不下世界了。”

5.

十五岁那年的冬天李帝努来到了825分队，像是打开了一个潘多拉魔盒。

他还记得第一次见到李东赫的场景，圆圆的眼睛闪亮，婴儿肥的脸颊看起来可爱十分，说话奶声奶气，高声喊“报告”的时候听起来都像个大姑娘——特别不像个特种兵，这句评价后来被当事人知道了，李帝努的耳朵差点被揪掉。

李东赫比他早三个月入队，是军人世家的后代，但即使在很严格的家庭下长大，他也依旧是调皮捣蛋无所不能，在常规训练以后被留下来写检讨或者罚跑简直是家常便饭。李帝努和他完全不一样，踏实稳重虽然也有男孩的调皮，但大多时间里都是很乖的小孩，领队鲜少苛责。

这样两个极与极的人，是825里最常一起做协作任务的。

后来，他们真的成为了搭档。那时候他们刚好十八岁，开始接一些棘手的任务，不再跟在前辈后面，开始独当一面，匕首用的仿佛自己的分身，拿枪对着敌人的时候，毫不犹豫。

李帝努有着突出的单兵作战力，李东赫则有着出色的统筹力，前者有着超强近战能力，后者的射击百发百中。用领队的话来说，彼此是前所未有的适合做同伴的人选。

彼时的李帝努其实未曾深究过这句话的深意，他只是庆幸，有一个可以将后背交付给对方的伙伴。

大大小小的任务训练演习铺满他们的生活，除了偶尔会在休假的时候回家外，其余的空闲时间里他们大多都泡在基地里。斗斗嘴打打游戏，把不喜欢吃的蔬菜丢到对方碗里，一起恶作剧吓吓队友，日子就这么平凡地流逝了。

二十岁那年在执行某次任务的时候，因为嫌疑人突然发狂为了保护人质，情急之下李东赫用身体护住人质，导致滚落山坡摔得一身伤。回到基地半夜疼得李东赫哼哼唧唧，李帝努急得要死也睡不着就坐在他床上守着他，和他说些冷笑话，转移注意力。

看着李东赫窝在床上迷迷糊糊地憔悴的模样，李帝努无法否认自己也在疼。

十年转瞬即逝，李帝努良久地看着二十五岁的李东赫，他发现自己即使已经过去这么久了但李东赫的一点风吹草动他都会心慌。

“你在想什么？”李东赫清了清嗓子，“你很少会发呆的。”  
“以前…十几岁那时候。”李帝努回过神，伸直两条腿眯着眼睛望着远方落日，“那时候真的是少年不知愁滋味。”  
“我都快想不起来了。”  
“没关系，我都记着呢，以后随时讲给你听。”

闻言李东赫愣住了，短暂的晃神后卸掉身上的大半力气，向右靠着李帝努的肩膀，“借我靠会儿有点累了。”

说完他轻轻阖上眼似是入睡。

大概是李帝努的笑容太过于温柔也可能是因为“以后”听起来太美好，李东赫刚刚感到一种酸涩的情绪充斥着心脏，喧嚣不已。他感受到身边人温热的体温，还有点硌人的肩膀，突然觉得灾难好像离他很远。

李帝努或许是什么有什么魔力吧。

以前就是这样，他是爱冲动的小鬼，每次要爆发的前一秒李帝努都会拉住他，什么也不说什么也不问，只是和他站在一起。而就是这么一瞬间，他的理智会被急速地唤醒——不过偶尔也有意外，前几天就是最大的意外。

搭档七年他们几乎没有真情实意地打过架，配合多年连惯用的招数都摸得一清二楚，没有任务时候的切磋更多是保持状态。所以当他一拳砸过去的时候，他的大脑是一片空白的，什么都没有，只是有着巨大的悲伤。

他从来不知道人类体内原来能感受到这么厚重的悲伤。

眼睁睁看着小柯消逝是悲伤的，而承受着他的悲伤的李帝努也让他感到悲伤。

李帝努一直都这样，不需要理解也不需要回应，那些东西仿佛都是屁话。他太了解李帝努了，只要认定了，竭尽所能也会做到自己当时要做到的一切。

灾难爆发那天他们沉默地收拾行装，夜里上车前李帝努牵住他的手从后面环住他，落了一个几乎是透明的吻在他的耳尖。

一路南下数次危机在不断地伤痛下，他们成为互相舔舐伤口的困兽，但李东赫知道李帝努把很多伤口都藏起来，永远不想让任何人发现，包括他。

那个吻是一个护身符，是一个承诺，也是一份羁绊。

李帝努也真是个坏家伙，先他一步毫无保留地交出一切，留给他所能做的最多的就是——活下去，千方百计地活下去，带着逝去的灵魂活下去，不被世界打倒，成为那最后一丝的希望，成为他的希望。

“李帝努。”李东赫往对方怀里凑了凑，额头轻轻抵着下巴，吸了吸鼻子声音类似小兽的低吼，“你不能丢下我。”

6.

傍晚来临，基地升起了篝火，为了庆祝这一年一度的圣诞节。不知道朴志晟和钟辰乐从哪里搞来了一大捆小彩灯，折腾了半小时挂在帐篷上，节日氛围一下变得浓厚许多。

“此时此景此地没有槲寄生太可惜了。”黄仁俊坐在石阶上，叼着一根杂草感叹，“这日子想图个吉祥都找不到什么玩意儿能用。”

“你看看这方圆百里，能找到一颗像样的树吗？”罗渽民毫不客气地说，“再说咱们亚洲不兴欧美那套，信槲寄生不如每天东南西北拜一拜图个好运。”  
“你又开始和我抬杠！”黄仁俊捡起个小石子就朝着正要抽烟的罗渽民砸过去，立马上演你追我赶的小学鸡游戏。

李东赫从临时工作房出来摘下护目镜的时候罗渽民就像阵风一样从他面前经过，吓得他差点手滑把工具箱扔出去，还没等他发火黄仁俊就像第二阵疾风一样经过。

“弄完了？”好在李帝努出现的及时，“别理他俩，精力充沛无处发泄。”

“你再晚来三秒我觉得用新鲜出炉的土炸弹给你一片浪漫的火光。”

“…你别说想想还挺感人。”

李东赫敲了下李帝努的脑袋，嗤笑一声。

夜幕低垂，基地飘来了饭香。女人们都热火朝天地准备了很多食物，中餐西餐结合。作为825御用厨子的李东赫也下了厨房，帮了帮忙，得到了一众民众的好评。各家大姑娘左一个东赫又一个东赫哥哥叫的不亦乐乎。

“哎你看东赫。”被黄仁俊按在地上一顿挠痒痒的罗渽民以高喊三声“黄仁俊是我爸爸”结束了这场战争，带着一身土和疲惫凑到正在擦拭枪支的李帝努旁边。“看起来开心不少。”

“嗯…你离我远点，脏死了。”  
“靠，我还偏不！”罗渽民上来那个黏糊劲儿，被刚好路过的李马克看到，一脸嫌弃表示825的风气实在是太不好了，我简直愧对组织对我的栽培和信任，带出这样的一队人。

下一秒三个全基地最身强力壮的男人互相推搡起来，宛若三只菜鸡互啄。

正在不远处充当军队吉祥物的钟辰乐和朴志晟纷纷扼腕叹息，十分不想承认自己的哥哥们看起来都不太聪明。

开饭的时候，李帝努也没想着往李东赫身边凑，在姑娘们严防死守下，可能连着苍蝇都飞不到李东赫身边。难得好好吃顿饭，放松下精神的李帝努酒足饭饱后便眯着眼睛靠着柔软的草堆里感受难得的惬意，被李东赫一巴掌拍在脑门上的时候吓的差点尖叫。

“嘘。”李东赫捂住他的嘴，“跟我走。”

李帝努稀里糊涂地就起身，甚至来不及清理一身杂草，踉踉跄跄地踩着李东赫的影子往外走。

“东赫？要走的太远得和马克哥打个报告——”  
“闭嘴！我心里有数！”  
被吼了一嗓子的李帝努立马委屈地撇撇嘴。

人群的喧嚣离他们越来越远，差不多消失在众人视线里的时候，李东赫突然停住了脚步，神神秘秘地将两支细长的木棍举到到他面前，快速地用火柴点燃。

是两团跳动的闪亮的火光。

“制作土炸弹的时候剩了一点火药，我大概调配了一下配比…我记得你说过你小时候每年圣诞节都会看烟花。”李东赫凶巴巴地瞪眼睛，“你不许嫌弃寒酸！”

事情发展大大超出想象，这让李帝努呼吸一滞，大脑陷入当机，平日不善言辞的他此刻更甚。手里微弱的火光在两人之间跳动，在他眼前勾勒出了关于遥远未来的模样。

“等这场…这场灾难过去了。”李东赫的声音沉下来，像是风一吹就会散掉，“我们天天看烟花，去世界各地看烟花。”

话音一落，火光缓缓地隐匿在夜色里，下一秒他被猛地扯住领口，一个温热、干燥带有点烧焦感的吻落在他的唇上。

太温柔了，李帝努吸了吸鼻子，在对方离开前将人带进了怀里，几乎要将对方揉进骨肉之间一样，用力地拥抱，他想他真的找到了他的快乐。

李东赫艰难地从这个拥抱里挣扎出来，不自然地撤后半步，耳尖泛红但依旧倔强地看向他。

“我从来都不怕死的，但我想和你一起活下去。”

6.

圣诞快乐，我的爱人。


End file.
